Macross Effect
by Robo Reader 21
Summary: The Macross Voyager SMS team discover a planet whose inhabitants suffered a terrible fate 50,000 years ago and find a galactic community. Humanity will learn of a terrible cycle countless of years old.
1. Chapter 1

**Macross Effect**

For those waiting for the updates to my other stories, it will happen. I'm working on the Battle of Tellus and I already have an idea for the Cylons so please don't waste your review box on "AORC" by asking what of the Cylons. I do plan on updating "Fold Out of the Universe", I'm still working out how to proceed with the next chapter, I do have ideas I'm just figuring out how to piece it together to a decent flow. "Mobile Suit Star Trek" is gonna be updated soon and it will be very interesting and it will have an unexpected turn of event. I think I will update "Wing Being" but as a series of logs of the Prothean scientist that were salvaged.

To Amir-015: I thank you for the intel on the VF-19 Excalibur variants.

I don't own Mass Effect or the Macross franchise, nor am I associated them in anyway other than being a huge fan (especially Macross).

* * *

**Prologue**

**2059**

**Fold Space, Exodus Cluster enroute **

**SMS Northampton Class Stealth Frigate **_**Shenlong**_

It has been six weeks since the end of the Vajra War or as it is now being called the Cybernetic Conspiracy. When communication was restored with the Frontier Fleet the truth about the Vajra and especially the plans of the Galaxy Fleet directors shocked N.U.N.S to its core. A full investigation was launched on all those who were involved. Richard Birla, CEO of the private military company SMS, was arrested for his involvement in the conspiracy. Because of the evidence obtain by the crew of the SMS Macross Quarter and their help ending hostilities with the Vajra peacefully no charges were brought to any SMS employees and are considered unknowing victims thus innocent.

Which means they still had work to do.

The crew of the Shenlong are currently on route to an uncharted star system hoping to find a suitable planet capable to support a thriving human civilization. They were hired by the president of the Macross Voyager Fleet to aid in discovering a suitable world for colonization and the pay was good.

"Heard they haven't found the Galaxy Fleet yet" said the sensor operator Lilian Hood at her post, the feeling of dread and sorrow clear in the tone of her voice, afraid of whatever fate befell those in the missing fleet.

"One thing you got to give those corporate megalomaniac cyborgs they know how to hide something big and keep it hidden" replied the weapons and communications operator Cassandra Roa, her voice and expression obvious indication of the hostilities he feels for those responsible for so much pointless death.

"No sense in worrying about it" said the helmsmen Jeff "Joker" Moreau in his usually calm attitude. "Their plans are completely down the waste now that all their secrets are out in the open and no way they would kill off all those people in their fleet, "The first of the ascended" and all that crap." He finished with a shake of the head and the "Oh give me a break" tone.

With a sigh operator Hood asked, "You really think those people are still alive?"

With a confident smile the helmsman replied "Bet every paycheck I make for a whole year."

"Which in the end is not that much compared to the rest of us" said the navigator and XO Keller Taggart earning the muffled chuckles of the bridge crew at Jokers' expense. "Why not bet your entire career as a starship helmsman" Taggart continued to agitate him further not even trying to hide the big, smug, smile all over his face.

"Now THAT is crazy" Joker answered with a hostile tone at such a remark. "My 'career'" he said doing quotation marks with his fingers, "just happens to be my whole life, my Raison d'être if you want to be poetic, and there's no way in hell I'd bet that. Not for that or anything else."

Right when he finished, the bridge doors opened up vertically and everyone went back to work like nothing happen.

"Colonel Shepard!" called Taggart with the usual military salute to his commanding officer.

As the CO walked onto the bridge, he couldn't help but crack a small smile at the sight of his crew. He could hear their little conversation on his way up to the door, the fact that they were trying to hide it was amusing to him. It helped him cope on the trip.

Then his sights went to his XO. How many times he told him about the needlessness of formalities he lost count.

"At ease Tag" he said with a raised hand, "I've told you countless times that there is no need for formalities like that here."

"34 times, Sir" Taggart said, "You've told me that 34 time now, Colonel."

'_Apparently he was keeping count'_ thought the commander. He could hear his crew members trying to suppress their laughter.

"How were the final checks on your Valkyrie fighter commander? Those new VF-25 are said to be some pretty powerful machines if those engineer rumors are true." Taggart asked curious if what he heard about the new fighter's performance was all it was hype up to be.

The VF-25 Messiah is destined to replace the VF-171 Nightmare Plus as the new main force fighter. It was based on the YF-24 Evolution prototype made by Shinsei Industry. When the L.A.I. Corp., HQ on the Macross Frontier fleet, bought the plans for the Evolution they made their own variant of the fighter and S.M.S. was authorize to use these fighters to evaluate its combat performance. One would think that the designers were feeling really nostalgic when they made the VF-25. The new Messiah fighters look more like throw-backs to the original VF-0 and VF-1 fighter. Those who knew the history of the variable fighters also pointed out that the transformation design of the YF-24 was a direct copy of the Anti-UN's old SV-51.

But when you look under the hood, it tells an entirely different story.

"She is a fine piece of machinery" said the commander, "The simulations all say the same thing: the 25's performance rivals to even exceed the 19 or the 22 and is a lot easier to control thanks to the new EX-Gear."

The EX-Gear is an exoskeleton and g-suit used in the newest lines of Valkyries and gives the pilot improved mobility and endurance. It works as a jet pack complete with wings all mounted on the back, it can integrate into the cockpit and has an interface that helps pilots familiarize with their fighters. Its most advanced features is the Brain Direct interface System (BDS) which monitors the pilots muscle impulses and enables them to control the fighter with their thoughts (system is an improved and refined version of a similar system used on an old generation prototype Valkyrie), and its second feature, though built in the VF-25, is the Inertia Store Converter (ISC), humanities first attempt at inertia dampening technology, is a two-part system that links with the Gear allowing the pilot improved mobility and combat capabilities. However the ISC doesn't negate the inertia, at least not completely, the system actually helps the pilot resist the g-forces experienced during acceleration making it possible to push the fighters beyond the human limit and accomplish maneuvers that would otherwise knock the pilot out. As such it is better known as an inertia "buffer" than a dampener.

"I'll believe that when I see them in a fight" said Taggart, "All our patrols have been completely clean. I almost wish some Anti-UN forces come by so I can see how good those fighters are."

"Hey Keller don't jinx us", came the alerted voice of Joker, "It's been a quiet trip all the way so far and the last thing I need is a bunch of uncultured Zentradi at the defold point."

Ignoring the comment, "You've seen the footage from the Frontier Fleet. The Messiah performances made the higher ups drool with their jaws on the floor. N.U.N.S. HQ already began mass producing them; they plan to make them the standard machines on at least 27 colonization fleets in one year." said the commander.

The XO knew exactly how to counter that, "That's what they planned for the 19 Excalibur and look what happen to that. General Galaxy came with a subpar version of their 17 Nightmare and the rest is history. Nightmare Plus, more like Nightmare Minus. Bad joke I know." Moving to the point he continued, "Anyway I don't trust a video recording especially if it came from the military, too easy to edit. I know I sound like some conspiracy theorist but after the government finally released the details of the Bird Human incident after 5 decades of being locked in a file cabinet I'm more than a little skeptical of anything they spout out. I'll believe their claims when I see those planes in action right in front of me." He finished.

With a smile the colonel lowered is head in defeat. He could not convince his stubborn XO anymore so he turned and walk to Ariel Show's post, the ships internal status manager. "What's the status of the ship" asked the colonel in a calm and kind voice.

Ship operator turns her head to face the commander and replied "The engines are giving the mechanics a bit of trouble; they're only working at 89% efficiency, nothing big. Power is shorting out in deck 4 and port side gun battery won't turn past a 108 angle. Reports also say that the gravity generator is in need of repairs so there will be no gravity in a few minutes until mechanics solve the problem. In other words the ship is working in the usual parameters" she finished giving out a small sigh of exasperation.

"Hey Colonel when will the new Quarter be ready, I'm tired of having to fly this hand-me-down" Joker had a right to complain, the Shenlong was only 6 years old but it suffered from several technical problems that for some reason seem to refuse any form of repair no matter what they did or replace.

"The yard says that it's complete but their making some adjustments, something about upgrading the Fold Drive" Shepard answered, "Don't worry Joker, the yard dogs assured me that it will be ready by the time we get back."

As he made his way to the captains chair, operator Lilian called out "Defold to designated coordinates in 3..2..1" In the dark vacuum of space a large pink and purple portal appeared and from it emerged a small, arrow headed shaped vessel. As the defold opening sealed, the Shenlong began scanning the area for any nearby systems. "Captain, detecting the star system 100,000 kilometers of the port side" sensor operator Hood finished.

Nodding to the female operator, the commander directed his attention to his helmsmen, "Plot a course Joker" he said.

"Hey maybe if we're lucky and find a colonizable world we'll get a bonus in our next paycheck" Joker said with a smug look.

* * *

**Newly Discovered System**

Twenty minutes later, they arrived just outside the new system and to say they were disappointed was an understatement. The system was small, very small with only two planetary bodies and a sun that was a few million years younger than Sol. The first planet they passed was a gas giant the size of Saturn minus the ring and moons. As they headed to the next planet they could already see the three moons in orbit around it. If the planet proved to be unable to support life, the possibility of mining the resources from its satellites would at least make the trip worthwhile.

"So what's the verdict, do we have a winner good enough to bring the Voyager Fleet" said Shepard hoping that this planet would end the fleets 21 year search for a new colony.

"Preliminary scans look promising" reported Lilian with a small smile caressing her lips. "Planet has an atmosphere of nitrogen and oxygen in other words air. There are no signs of harmful pathogens or toxins, at least none that can be a health problem. Once we get in obit I'll scan the surface."

Five minutes later, the Shenlong sat in orbit above the northern hemisphere of the planet.

"Looks like we got a winner" said Lilian an excited cheer in her voice as the sensor operator turned to face the bridge crew. "The planet is made of 65% water with three continents and few land masses on the surface. Two of the continents are tropical filled with dense forests while the other one is temperate with lush plains and fields that look perfect for farming. I think we got a winner, sir" she ended on a high note.

"I got two words: Bonus Checks." said Joker with a grin on his face.

Shepard didn't want to burst his bubble but someone had to act as a realist, "I wouldn't be too sure about that, Joker."

Joker turns to his CO, "Come on boss, we found a planet that can support life-" he was cut off.

"In a very small system with very little resources. The planet may be habitable but the location doesn't make it a prime candidate for colonization, an outpost or a farming colony most likely but I doubt the fleet will settle here. Roa, tag this location and report it back to the fleet."

"Yes sir, relaying messa..." she stopped mid sentence at the sound _BEEP, BEEP _coming from Lilian's post.

Confused, the sensor operator focus on the display in front of her, "What in the" she mumbles to herself. As she reads through the reports on the display her eyes go wide.

"Is something the matter" asked Shepard, not knowing what cause his operator was looking at.

"Sir, sensors are detecting an unnatural formation on the continent over a circumference of 18 miles composed of large quantities of refined metal. The only explanation is that its a city." That last part cause everyone eyes to go wide.

"Joker, set a course right to that area" ordered Shepard as he regained his composure.

Joker directed the ship right to the location of this city. "Looks like we will be getting those bonus checks after all."

The Colonel said nothing as he sat down at his chair, '_For once Joker I completely agree with you_' he thought.

It took only a few minutes for the Shenlong to arrive at the city's border, or what was once its borders. From its position high above the damage was apparent and the orange-red tint of the sky somehow added to its decaying look.

"Man the years haven't been kind, have they" Joker had a point, at one point this city might have been a marvel of an advance alien culture teaming with life and prosperity. Now it was a decaying ruin slowly being eaten away by time and the elements.

"Multiple close ups on different sections" ordered the commander.

Close up images appeared on screen displaying the many damage parts of the ruins.

"Could it be Protoculture" asked Cassandra.

"The architecture doesn't resemble any known Protoculture design" said Ariel.

"Its not Protoculture" stated Lilian. "Sensors analysis says that the city is only 50,000 years old, much too new to be of Protoculture origin."

Over at the captains chair, Lt Col. Shepard and XO Taggart were focus on the damage on the ruins. Some of them stuck out more than others.

"Sir, some of the damages..."

"I know Tag. Some of it ain't natural."

They were far and few in between but there are obvious signs of explosions and craters like something attacked this place. Whatever happen to these people happened a long time ago.

"Zentardi attack or Supervision Army" theorize Taggart.

"The damage isn't severe enough to even come close to beam cannon bombardment" said Sheapard. "Hood, contact the hanger bay and tell them to prepare Saber and Griffin squad for a recon run."

"Going to ground as well, sir"asked the XO.

"It will be good to get some fresh air. Inform the fleet of this. You have the bridge." Shepard said with a smile as he made his way to the hanger.

* * *

Meanwhile at the men locker room.

"So what exactly did we find?" asked the inquisitive pilot Conner Beckett.

"Haven't you looked outside the window. There is an ancient city ruins right in front of us." replied second lieutenant Kaidan Alenko. "What have you been doing? Sleeping?"

"How did you know." he answered innocently only to have his helmet almost hit him in the face before catching it. Lowering the helmet he saw the serious and agitated look on his squad mate.

"Put that on and straighten up" said Kaiden as he fasten his helmet, "I'll see you at the hanger". He left the room leaving the carefree pilot to himself.

"Yes sir, Mr. Up-tight" he countered loud enough for his team member to hear, "It's not like we are in a battle or anything" he commented out loud while attaching his helmet and making his way to the hanger.

* * *

The hanger was calm when Kaiden entered. Since this is just a recon sortie to investigate some ancient ruins there was no need to rush things. Making his way to his RVF-25 he consulted with the mechanics to confirm his fighter was ready when he heard a familiar voice coming up behind him, "So the Colonel is going to the air with us."

He turned to see his squad mate and team sniper Catherine "Kat" Villeta in her EX-Gear holding her helmet under her arm. Her crimson red hair tied into a pony tail revealing her pointed ears; a clear distinction of her Zentradi heritage.

"Well you know the Colonel; he loves to multitask. Besides he hasn't been outside of the bridge in a month. Probably was begging for a reason to fly his VF."

As if on cue, the Colonel arrived in the hanger in his EX-Gear pilot suit.

As soon as the pilots noticed his entrance they all marched and formed up into four single file lines by order of each squad callsign.

_'Just like the old days in the military' _thought Shepard as he let out a small smile at how much their reaction to his arrival was similar to his career as a Spacy pilot. After the feeling subsided he noticed that there was one pilot missing from his own squad.

At the sound of running footsteps did he turn to see his missing pilot speeding to his place in line.

"Nice of you to join us Warrant Officer Beckett" said the Colonel, a sarcastic teasing tone in his voice.

Conner tightened his shoulders and tried to hide his head as far into his body like a turtle. He could actually feel the hostility emanating from his two teammates in front of him.

"Now that everyone is here" said Shepard going to Colonel mode "If any of you haven't looked out of a window 15 minutes ago, there is a large alien city ruin right in front us. I don't have to tell you how big this just got. The mission is simple: Griffin team will maintain aerial recon above the city and report anything they detect to the ground team, Saber Squad. Rhino and Sagittarius Squad will remain on stand-by, just in case. Any question" he asked and got a respond.

"Is it a Protoculture city, sir"

_'How did I know'_ he was expecting someone to ask that, "No its not. The architecture doesn't match any documented finds and sensor estimate the city to be 50,000 years old only" he used to last word to clearly state the facts.

"No more question. Then lets move."

At that everyone scattered to their assigned birds. Saber and Griffin team prepared to launch while Rhino and Sagittarius remained prep for the worst contingency.

Colonel Shepard stood still for a few minutes, admiring the pilots professionalism and mechanics dedication to the fighters. Snapping out of his trance, he fasten his helmet on and ran to his awaiting VF-25S.

After the usual procedures were done both squads were out heading towards the city. Griffin Squad kept to the sky in standard recon formation flying low enough to get detailed scans. While Saber Squad, commanded by Shepard, decided to enter the city by first landing in an area were the remains of small, ruined houses laid crumbling, obviously once a residential neighborhood, by switching their Valkyries from Fighter to Battroid mode.

When they reached an intersection after walking for about 6 minutes inside the city, Griffin Squad called in with a find.

"_Saber-1, this is Griffin-3"_ Shepard preferred being called by his call-sign when in his fighter, _"Sensors picked up something very...perplexing"_, he couldn't have been any more vague.

The Valkyries of Saber Squad all turned to look at each other in confusing as reacted by their pilots. Saber-4's Valkyrie shrugged its 'shoulders' up in ignorance.

"Griffin-3, could you please verify on what is so 'perplexing'. A little to vague for my taste" Shepard finally responded worried and slightly annoyed with the pilots choice of words.

Griffin-3's voice came in stuttering, not do to fear but by the fact that he was having trouble understanding his own equipments readings, _"Well sir ahh... according to my scans there is a large amount of an unknown element northeast of your position. The computer reads it as having an atomic number of... well ZERO. As in zero protons but still has neutrons and electrons."_

Shepard to a second or two to absorb the meaning behind what he just said, "Chemistry was never my forte, but shouldn't all element have protons and an equal number neutrons and all that stuff?" this confused him as it went against may of the things he learned in science class as a teen.

"_I guess we discovered the exception to that fact, sir" _replied Griffin-3.

Shepard was waiting for Joker to cut in and claim about getting checks with many zeros behind a number or two. He could already picture the scientists back in the fleet having a field day with this; like kids going to a candy factory.

"Alright then, Saber two and three you are to head to the coordinates provided by Griffin squad and see what that area is all about, go in GERWALK if you can just don't damage the already devastated city. Saber-4, you stay with me" Shepard issued his squad.

"_Roger"_ the three replied in unison as Saber two and three switched to GERWALK mode and speed to the designated location.

"_So were do we go from here, Colonel" _asked Saber-4.

"There" he said indicating past the decaying building to a tall skyscraper, the tallest, most intact building in the entire city. "That was most likely the home of this cities government officials. Good place to check out and see if there is anything historical inside."

They started making their way to the tower slow and steady, taking in the sights of the ruins . It was impressing that though over 50,000 years of neglect and harsh attacks by the planets environment that the city was in surprisingly good shape despite everything. Occasionally they would come across weird, grotesque statues that Conner said could be what the inhabitants may have looked like. Shepard hope that they were exaggerations of what they looked like.

They finally arrived at the outside the front entrance of the tower. The wide street were far enough apart to allow them to switch to GERWALK mode without knocking the old building or each other. Before he got out of the pilot seat, Villeta voice came through the comms.

"_Saber-2 here. We arrived at the designated coordinates: its a spaceport, sir. I count four of what were once ships still in and around the docking bays. A large portion of these "element zero" reading are emanating from the remains. Kaiden is looking through the remains of a garage; getting some readings from inside."_

_'Element Zero. Sounds like a fitting name to me'_ thought Shepard, "How big do you believe those ships were. Any of them standout as a warship" he was curious about the ships, or rather the fact that there were ships still on this planet after whatever sort of catastrophe happened. It could only mean that whatever terrible event happened, the residents couldn't evacuate fast enough.

"_Small sir, very small. As an educated guess I would say they range from 25 to 50 or so meters long, maybe two or three decks tall, and about 7 to 15 meters wide. Three of them look like they __could be civilian ships and they're still in docks. The forth one is destroyed beyond recognition. But sir, there is a noticeable impact crater around the craft; it was shot down a good 87 yard away from the dock by the looks of it"_ Shepard didn't question he claim, if she says it was shoot down it was shoot down, still it doesn't hurt to see it with your own eyes.

"Record everything and stay put. We'll meet up with you when we finish our recon" with that he opened the fighter canopy, unlocked the EX-Gear from the pilot seat, retrieve his machine gun and jumped out.

Conner followed suit and approached the commander, "So were do we go from here" he asked.

Shepard gestured to the main entry way, "I go through the primary entrance and scout around for anything thats interesting."

"What about me."

With one finger Shepard pointed upward and said, "I know how much you love heights."

Realizing what he meant, he smiled, activated his gear's jets and flew off to the top of the tower leaving the Colonel down below.

When Conner was far from sight, Shepard turned back to the entrance of the tower.

He looked at the blown out doorway which lead to the run-down, discolored, dark and creepy looking hallway of the towers lobby. He was almost expecting a zombie to jump out and try to bite his arm off like in the old movies, but there is the likely threat of a wild animal that called the place home which could come to see him as a nice meal.

He turns on his helmet camera feed and slowly makes his way inside, falling back to his little copping mechanisms to deal with situations like this one.

"Dynamite, Dynamite, Dynamite Explosion once again..." he whispered in a soft, low tone as he made his way inside.

* * *

Conner entered through the blown out wall and landed at the top of the tower with his machine gun at the ready as he scans the room with the headgear mount. A habit drilled into him during his training.

Slowly, he started walking further in taking in the details. It could have been an office or a lounge, he'll let the archeologist figure it out.

He walk to what obviously looked like a door and noticed a panel on the wall next to it.

_'The doorknob?' _he thought.

He moved his hand over it and it started to glow green, then suddenly the door opened horizontally.

"Automatic" he blurted out, "This place still has power?"

Then something happen that made him up two feet in the air.

"_SABER-4! Please activate your helmet cam feed" _came the sharp but oh so lovely voice of Miss Operator Hood.

"That depends" replied Conner with his most appealing tone, "Will I still get to hear you lovely voice?"

* * *

An annoyed and rather flustered Lilian Hood glared at the monitor, now showing Saber-4's video feed, "Please refrain from such comments while in the middle of an operation" she finally countered with a soft yet sharp voice.

The little scene caused the rest of the bridge crew to repress their laughter. Taggart just rubbed his eyes and brow, and let out a small smile.

"Why not just give in to his passes and go out with him" said Ariel looking at Lilian from over her shoulder.

"You can finally wear that cute dress you've been saving for" interjected Cassandra with a wide smile and looking all innocent but not looking back to her blue haired friend, "You just might enjoy his company, all alone and...hahaha" she trailed of into one of her romantic fantasies.

"Plus, you never know" Joker decided to join in on the fun, "You two just might be a match made in heaven."

Suddenly Joker felt an intense chill down his spine as his heart started to beat faster and yet feel just a cold as the rest of him. Hood was glaring daggers at the poor helmsmen and turned to her two other friends as they instantly returned to their respected duty and avoid as much of the fury directed at them.

"Do you have anything to report, Saber-4" asked Hood, her voice like a sharp sword cutting through soft tissue.

"_Actually I do."_ said Becket as a matter of factly, _"This place still has power. The door controls still function and some of the lights are still on. Did you get that Colonel?"_

* * *

"I figured that out myself" replied Shepard as he walked about the hallway, staring at the soft yet bright luminescence coming from the building still working light fixtures though he kept his helmet lights active.

"Makes traveling through this place alo..." he didn't get a chance to finish as he suddenly felt the rush of falling followed by the pain of landing from an unexpected decent.

"Ahh! Okay, that hurt a bit" said Shepard as he picked himself out of the rubble. The power suit taking the toll of his little tumble but still feeling the shock of the fall.

"_COLONEL! Are you ok? What happen?" _in came in the panic voice of Saber-4.

"I'm alright. The floor caved in from under me" he replied, hearing the sighs of relief coming from the other end, he looked up and saw how far he fell, "Looks like I just fell into a basement level. Its pitch black down..." before he could finish and right when he was gonna reactivate the Gears flashlights something caught his attention that kicked his soldier instincts on as he pointed his machine guns at the source.

There was a soft green light illuminating the near pitch black room displaying what was once technology native to the denizens of this world long since decayed and inoperative. The only exception being the source of the light.

In the far end of the room was a purple colored device that was producing the green light; almost shifting it like its made of mist. The device looked like it was two components: a slope pedestal and an antenna -from the look of it- placed in the center pointed upward.

After a few seconds of mindless gazing, he surveyed the room he was in and found nothing of a door in front, left or right which meant it was behind him, sealed by the rubble that fell when the floor collapse. Regardless it just meant he had one clear path out of here.

Turning back to the device, weapon ready just in case, he checked if his camera was still broadcasting to the Shenlong.

"Saber-1 here. Everyone is seeing this right" he hoped he wasn't seeing things cause of some concussion he got due to the fall even if he still had his helmet on.

"_This is Taggart, sir. Your not hallucinated, we're seeing the feed from your helmet"_ came his XO over the comms.

"_We're seeing it as well, Colonel. Looks like some sort of antennae"_ hypothesis Saber-2 LT Villeta, tuning her helmet systems to receive the video feed.

"_That glows green. Last I heard green normally means radioactive, for all we know it could be emitting dangerous radiation or something" _injected Conner with a tone of worry, the green always represented toxic from his many sources.

"_I think you've been watching way to many cartoons. Still he has a point sir, it could be dangerous"_ said Saber-3 Second LT Kaiden.

"Thank for the precaution you two. Don't worry, if something happens I'll just jet away as fast, and as safe, as possible" he assured his team as he slowly made his way to the glowing device. No waring or danger alerts were going of on his suits sensors so he had no need to worry. For now.

As he approached the alien device he took notice of the green projection emanating in front of it, reaching just mid to his abdomen and stretching out just beyond arms length. Above that hologram where are two circular projection much sharper than the rest of the projection space 15 inches apart from within arms reach. The circles layout made them look like...

"Holographic controls" deduced the confused and slightly impressed Shepard.

Holographic technology is common place all over N.U.N.S territory, with the exception of a few worlds who choose a more rural, hands-on path as opposed to advance tech. The technology is used on a multitude of tasks in both military and civilian. And although their tech was obviously better in terms of resolution judging by the device's projection, the technology to replace hardware input devices with holographic counterparts remains unlikely.

Apparently these people managed to achieve that feat.

Slowly, Shepard walked up to the device lowering his weapon as he approach. The curiosity growing within him overcoming his guard. He finally decided to strap his gun on the armor and started to reach out for the controls.

"_Sir, I don't think that a good idea"_ said his XO as the source of common sense and caution.

"Nothing ventured, nothing gained" was his response.

As soon as his 'hands' made 'contact' with the hologram...

"What the.."

Nothing happened. His hand went right through the so called controls not doing a thing, as far as he could tell, to the device.

He tried again and again with the same result. Nothing.

"_Well that was underwhelming"_ he heard Conner comment, obviously disappointed by the outcome.

"_Could be that it doesn't register the Ex-Gear's hands? Or could be broken? It is several millenniums old. Its amazing it has any power left at all"_ Kaiden said with a logical analysis.

"Probably so. We'll leave this to the Voyager science team to fin..." he was interrupted when the sound of metal bending under pressure came overhead and some rather larger debris fell down from the ceiling. Though non landed on him a sizable piece of stone hit the alien device. The holographic controls seized to be and the universally known sound of something charging up could be heard coming from the device.

"This can't be good" was all Shepard manage to say.

Before Shepard could react further, the front of the antennae glowed a strong yellowish-green and a powerful force grab a hold of him and soon he was floating in the air a few feet off the ground unable to move. He attempted to activate his jetpacks via the Gear's BDS (Brain Direct interface System), but his efforts were derailed when his mind was bombarded with multiple images.

It was as if someone has taken various scenes from a recording, pieced them all together and played them in his head super fastforward.

After a few seconds he was released onto the floor exhausted and unable to stay upright.

All he heard as he started to lose conscious were the cries for response from the bridge crew and his squad mates.

* * *

Authors Notes:

Well here is the first chapter. It turned out longer than I thought. You all can guess who built that city. Remember that the system is made up and not part of the ME universe that is known to us at the posting of this story. It is in the Exodus Cluster and there will be a trip to other known locations.

For those of you that might complain as to why there is a Prothean city standing, keep in mind that the Reapers did not destroy all traces of the Protheans; they had to leave something for people to find and copy; not just the relays or the Citadel. Look at the worlds like Feros or Ilos (I know why Ilos was left alone), even the Hanar homeworld of Kajhe is mentioned to have many Prothean ruins. So its not implausible to find a planet with a Prothean city still standing (barely).

Before people start asking questions as to why Shepard couldn't use the Holographic controls, I suggest you all turn on your copy of Mass Effect or go to the wiki, look at the Secondary Codex, category Technology and read the file of "Haptic Adaptive Interface", it will answer your question.

I probably won't update this story until after I play Mass Effect 3 cause to be honest I don't know how to fit the two universes backgrounds together well enough. Also I will have to wait until the final Macross Frontier movie to come out to update this, I want to learn about the new stuff going to appear in the movie; example, the YF-29. I might also make this story and "AORC" be happening at the same time but they will just get mentions.


	2. New Neighbors

**Chapter 2 New Neighbors **

**Turian cargo freighter, _Li' Velum_**

**Open Space, Tgyreas (Exodus) Cluster, 2559 GS (Galactic Standard), 298 AE (After Exodus)**

It was cramp, dark and full of cobwebs.

Exactly what you would expect inside of a maintenance shaft of an old cargo ship that hasn't been totally sterilized.

But this was of no major concern for the Quarian making her way to the access panel along the shaft.

"There you are." She spotted her goal just four feet away on the right side of the duct. She filled the gap with the ease of one who has crawled on her belly through tight spaces a great many times throughout their life.

Shifting her pose so her back leaned against the opposite wall opposed to the floor giving her better use of both her arms, she turned the manual release switch and pried the panel lid off to the side.

One look inside gave her a good idea what the problem was, but you can never be sure on sight alone.

She activated the device mounted on her wrist and a hologram encompassed her hand and forearm.

She typed in some commands on the projection and the omni-tool started scanning the panel.

"Power conduit cracked. Shorted out almost half of the circuit relays and distribution systems" she read the analysis as they appeared on her tools holo-screen before reaching into one of the many pocket that adorn her enviro-suit. She took out the fabricator module of her omni-tool along with some scrap computer parts and items as well as some omni-gel and extra tools.

"Lets see if I can work around that" she said with a hint of child like excitement in her voice.

After a short time and using up a number of scrap, second-rate microframe circuits, and omni-gel, she was done. The finished product wasn't a pretty sight to other engineers but Quarians prefer function over fashion any day.

"Now lets see if that did it" she turned on her comm set, "Lemm, I've finished patching up my end. You can start transferring some power now."

"_Understood, Tali. I'll start rerouting the power slowly just in case."_

Tali turned her attention back to the diagnosis screen of her omni-tool still displaying the live readout of the field distribution grid as slowly power started returning to it.

"_Power is up 25%. How's your patch up holding up, Tali."_

"No ruptures or complication. Bring it up to 40" she asked as she examined the readout with a fine eye for the littlest of problems.

It was slow but soon power was flowing regularly and Tali packed up her tools and crawled her way out the shaft.

A friendly hand greeted her of which she gladly accepted. "Thanks, Lia."

Lia handed her a datapad, "Engine parts are holding up nicely. So long as they don't go through too much stress we'll have no problem."

"I'm not so confidant of that. Considering we salvaged most of those parts from Korlus." Lemm said as he walked up, him own datapad in hand.

"One of the probes found a nearby system that hasn't been documented on any star charts. The distance is no strain on our fuel reserves. Its only 6 hours away. Might be worth a look."

Tali took the pad, scrolling through the contents. "Sounds like it could be worthwhile. An uncharted system means the resources are free to claim, and that can go a long way for the fleet."

"Assuming the Council doesn't get wind of it and come up with an excuse to kick us out." Lia practically hiss out.

"Either way, lets check it out but go at 70% power. Better not put too much strain on this old ship."

**Medical Bay, Frigate _Shenlong_**

**Along the coast of City Ruins former seaport**

Consciousness slowly crawled back to him. And with it came a small, throbbing pain in his head.

"Doctor Chakwas! He's waking up!"

That didn't help. He slow worked his upper body up to a vertical position. The pain in his head is fading.

"Easy there Colonel, you had us all worried there."

When he finally muster the will to open his eyes he saw his chief medical officer inspecting him, her hand gently on his shoulder slowing his rise.

"How do you feel?" asked the doctor.

Ever slowly he shook his head, fighting off the left-over pain inside, "Like I went toe-to-toe against a full sized Zentradi, uhh, and without a mech. What happen to me, doc?"

"I don't know. Whatever the device did caused a lost of consciousness when it released you. You've been out for almost 9 hours" she said in a soft, informative voice like that of many doctors when giving prognosis to a patient.

"I don't think we'll ever know what exactly happened" came in Conner, "When I got to you, the device was no longer glowing. Musta' used up whatever juice it had left."

"Is there anything wrong with him, Doctor" inquired Kat standing next to Beckett.

"Physically, he's the same. But its not the body that has me concern, its the mind" her face an example of curiosity and concern.

"Not big on this kind of suspense, doc. Just tell me whats wrong" Shepard kept his voice respectful but there was the 'don't sugar coat it' tone underneath.

Chakwas let out a small sigh before she made her way to her computer and typed down some keys. The mounted screen on the center of the wall came on displaying an EEG readout of one 'Shepard, J.'

"This is your EEG readout from the medical exams done three weeks ago, sir" a few clicks on the console and a second EEG readout appeared next to the first, "And this are the readings recorded by your EX-Gear."

"They look the same" commented the rookie pilot.

"Just wait" was all the doctor said.

After a few short seconds, the latest displayed EEG readings went completely crazy. The waves that represented brain activity moved at a constant, steady rhythm before suddenly moving up and down at high speeds filling their respected graphs almost entirely.

As quickly as it began, the readings returned back to what looked to them as normal as compared to the first readout. With one that appeared more active than its counterpart.

Shepard, Kat and Conner passed stares at each other, the screen and finally Chakwas.

"So what was that; a ten on the Richter scale" that retort earned Conner a swift smack to the back of the head by Kat, "Oww... I was just trying to lighten the tension."

Her face was one of exasperation but she couldn't help but let out a small scoff of enjoyment. She even saw the Colonel let out a small chuckle and Chakwas looked amused as well.

"Idiot jokes aside, what exactly did that mean, Doctor?" she asked returning to the matter at hand.

"Guessing that was my brain during whatever the device was doing to me" Shepard said.

"Precisely. Activity has returned back to normal after the ordeal, with the exception of elevated beta waves. There was also rapid eye movement I noticed while examining you. All these are typical signs of intensive dreaming."

Chakwas leaned forward on her table, elbows resting on, fingers interlocked and a look that had worry and curiosity in one. "I have a hypothesis but I'd rather hear what you can recall. What were you dreaming about, Colonel?"

He remained seated on the bed, staring intently down at the floor, trying to make sense of what he saw.

"It's difficult to... I saw people, aliens, screaming, dying. There were machines... mixed or bonded with flesh. Ah, whatever that thing burned into my mind it's too fragmented to describe anything coherent" Shepard said rather displeased with himself.

The three other occupants stood silent as they passed stares their CO and each other.

"I'll have to add this to my report. We will need to run the appropriate medical test when we return to the fleet, perhaps even sound thera.." the whoosh sound of the door interrupted her.

XO Taggart walked in with a spry in his steps, "Colonel. How you holding up, sir" his voice alert but professional.

"He's fine as far as I can tell, Keller" answered the Doc in the CO stead. "Though I'm making an appointment for when we rejoin the fleet."

"Well since the commotion has past, I'm heading for my quarters. Being SMS is no excuse for my academy life" said Conner as he left the med bay.

"Get well, Colonel" with that and a wave Kat followed the exit.

"I'll leave you gentleman be, then" Chakwas moved to her small office, closing the door to give the two their privacy.

Finally off the med-bed, Shepard could now feel the slow, constant swaying of the ship.

"We're not in orbit, are we Tag?"

"Resting along the coast of the city, sir."

"So whats been happening during my nap?"

Kellar handed the datapad he's been holding to the Colonel.

"We've been ordered by the fleet to say put but not disturb the ruins any further than we already have.

"That's a three day wait."

"They were quite adamant."

"Of course they were." he said with sarcasm before looking through the PAD. Both began walking to the elevator.

"Kaiden brought some samples of that new element aboard. He and Mochigi must be having a grand time in their little lab. Nothings blown up yet, right?" his question was laced with both concern and humor.

"It passed every form of screening we could perform so we're fairly certain it won't blow up on us."

"Are you forgetting who is examining it? I'm sure they'll find a way. Even if it should be scientifically impossible."

Taggart gave a look that says he understands and that he's actually waiting for what has to be the inevitable. He regained his more professional demeanor before continuing, "They did make an 'astounding' discovery, as they quaintly put it, in their testings. Page 21 on the PAD."

Shepard scrolled through till he found the entry. "DARK ENERGY?" he shouted, "That substance generates dark energy. As in the theoretical energy that-"

"-That expands the universe. That's what they believe it is. At least that the closest analogue they can compare it to. Not like we have previous experience with dark energy to compare note."

"So they don't really know what the energy is."

"They can not confirm or deny the possibility that the substance generates dark energy."

_'So they don't know.' _They arrived at the elevator. When the doors closed, Shepard continued"We made history now, didn't we."

"We discovered an ancient city of a completely alien civilization and a new element that can generate dark energy -supposedly- which could have who knows what kind of potential and it hasn't been a full day. This will go down in the books, sir."

"And there won't be any mention of us in those book."

"Such is the fate of SMS. No official recognition."

They both let out a small sigh of solemn.

"I'll check on what our resident mad scientists are doing myself. Save the ship from an accidental explosion. Again."

"Better hurry then, sir."

The elevator doors open to the hanger deck and Shepard headed to the 'lab' in a jog.

**On the Bridge**

"Remind me again why we have to wait here for the fleet" Ariel Show had her head resting on her open palms, elbows up on the control panel, a pout on her face.

"Orders from the client. 'Stay put until we arrived', that's what they said" replied Cassandra, eyes never veered off the book in her hands.

"Its not like the planet is going anywhere. What do they think? That a bunch of pirates are gonna show up?" Ariel raised both arms high in the air, stretching out the kinks formed from hours behind the computer. "They won't even let us look around the ruins anymore. I didn't even bring anything to do on board."

Cassandra let a sigh escape at her friends childish whining, "I brought plenty of books with me. I can lend you one to read."

Ariel winced in fear before giving a soft chuckle, "Thanks but I'll pass. I don't think my poor brain can handle what you consider literature."

"Why don't you join Lilian in the lounge if your bored. You don't have ta wallow around the bridge if you don't want to. Its getting annoying personally." said Joker, still at his post.

Ariel gave him a sour look at that comment, "Fine. Here I thought I could keep you guys compa-" she stopped her retort when a chime came from the computer.

Roa put down the book and looked at her monitor, "Surveillance satellite-one picking up an object on approach at faster than light speeds", she scrolled through the readings, a look of scrutiny forming as she did, "That's impossible."

"Please tell me that doesn't mean something bad." asked Joker.

Her mouth open, then closed, then open again after coming up with the right words, "According to what I'm reading the object is moving at speeds of over 8 light-years per day."

"That pretty slow for a fold" commented Ariel her focus return.

"Its not in Fold. Its moving in real space. And it just slowed down, now moving at speeds of 335,000 km a minute" Roa read off the screen at shock at the number. The object, obviously a ship, is moving faster than any known ship or fighter in history.

Show put the comm-link back in place and sounded the alert, "Attention all hand, attention all hands. Unidentified object has entered the system moving at high speed. I repeat, unidentified object entered the system moving at high speed. All remaining staff report to the bridge..."

Colonel Shepard, XO Taggart, and Sens-Op Hood came through the door.

"Sit-rep" Shepard called out, now seated in his chair.

"Ship of unknown profile entered our senor range moving at faster than light speeds _in real space, _sir." Roa put emphasis on that last part.

"It didn't go through Fold?" Shepard was dumbfounded. Understandable.

"There's no sign of anything coming out of or ever being in Superdimension Space since our exit. Once the ship neared the systems vicinity, slowed to speeds of three thirty-five thousand kilometers a minute." she continued.

"How the hell is that even possible?" demanded the jealous pilot, "At those speeds, the g-forces would turn any living being into paste on the back end of the wall."

"Inertial dampening technology. That's the only explanation. Decades ahead of anything we've got." The look on Tag's face was a mask of worry and ecstatic.

Something big has just been dropped on their collective laps.

"We got ourselves a first contact scenario" mumbled Shepard, "Is the ship heading here?"

"It is now in orbit above this planet. Over 20,000 km above the exosphere." Hood reported.

"Damn! That ship is fast." quipped Joker.

Which Shepard expertly ignored. "Is the satellite we deployed in range of it."

"Bringing up the feed now."

The main screen came on displaying high orbit of the planet. The mystery ship dead center. Right off the bat it was clear that it didn't resemble any known design with its sharp angles and predatory look. It is small, smaller than their frigate. The main thing that came to the Colonel's mind is it didn't look like a warship.

"Assessment"

"Ship's dimensions are 38-22-17 approximately. By it's design and profile, high probability its a transport ship, cargo freighter most likely." stated Show.

"There scanning the surface. Detecting radar, LADAR and thermographic emissions." said Hood.

_'Radar and LADAR?' _thought Shepard, "Any chance they can pick us up."

"Though powerful, they're not able to see through our passive system especially with most of the ship submerged. But that not all, sir. I getting readings of some sort of distortion field around the ship. It unlike any on record."

On the screen they saw the ship make a decent toward the planets.

"Give me an estimate on where its gonna land." the Colonel asked.

"By its decent vector and speed, estimate landing point is half a mile outside the city, north by northeast."

**Prothean Ruins (outskirts), _Li' Velum_**

"Keelah" Tali stood looking out from the open cargo bay at the city horizon. It was already pass midday on this side of the planet but the sun remained high in the sky and would for about five hours.

It sight looked so majestic that it almost made her forget the city she was looking at wasn't suffering from millenniums of disarray.

"We just hit the proverbial jackpot." To her left came Seeto, his new vid recorder out and aimed at the same horizon. "This planet has given us a way to finish each of our pilgrimage. Can you imagine what the Asari or the Salarians would pay the fleet for the location of a never before disturbed Prothean city."

Tali couldn't help but smile, at Seeto high enthusiasm and the prospect of what he said. New Live Ships, chance for appropriate repairs on their ships, resources, medicine. All would seem like a steal to the two races, especially the Salarians. Their entire species would race at the chance to study what secrets lurked in these ruins.

"Don't get too hopeful there Seeto." Kenn came up next to Seeto. "Its an invitation for despair. And put that away. You'll have all the time to use it once we're off."

"Come on, you bosh'tet! Start."

"If Lemm can get the truck started, that is."

They turned to see the man in question frantically trying to start the skytruck. With little success.

"Oh come on! Lia, how in blazes do you always start this thing?" Lemm asked the Quarian standing next to the truck, arms cross as if waiting for her moment.

"Its quite simple, Lemm." she said as a matter-of-fact like before walking up to the front of the vehicle and kick it in its underside. Almost immediately the ship let out its humm of life. "You just got to have the right touch."

Though his expression is concealed behind his helmet, his posture spoke for Lemm just the same.

"Alright, enough with the showing off. Lets get on with exploring the city." Tali told the group and one by one the team got on the truck bed. "Your sure your fine staying aboard, Lia?" she asked the only other female aboard.

"I have thing to keep me occupied aboard. So I don't mind." her tone shift to one of concern, "And I don't mind keeping Veetor company."

Tali gave a nod in understanding and made her way to the passenger seat of the truck. "Keep the radio channel open. We'll update you as we go."

Lemm pushed the acceleration and the skytruck was out of the cargo bay.

**Seven minutes later, North side of Prothean city**

"This is good. Stop here, Lemm."

When it came to a stop, Tali and Seeto jumped out the truck.

"We'll go west from here and look around. Lets meet up at the largest tower in three hours."

"Understood Tali."

"Be careful, Tali. This place might be home to who knows what wild animals."

"Thanks for your concern, Kenn. But I think I can handle myself." she pulled out her shotgun to get the point across.

"I don't doubt that, but I can't say the same for others." he moved his head away from her gaze, to which she followed. Seeto was moving back and forth, recorder in hand, documenting whatever he could.

"Despite appearance, Seeto can handle himself also."

"I'll take your word for it. Lets go Lemm."

Lemm and Kenn soon disappear as they went down south of the street.

"Lets get going, Seeto." she called out.

"You know I'm more worried about a building falling on us than some wild animals on the hunt." the youngest member informed.

"Not really a comforting thought, you know." she retort as they both walk down the street.

_**Shenlong, **_**Bridge, one hour later****_._**

"_Looks like this auditorium could house over a thousand spectators during its prime."_

"_Wonder what Prothean plays were like?"_

"_Let the anthropologists figure that out, Kenn. You two are close to where we detected a large catch of refined eezo. Check out what you can find."_

"_Acknowledge, Lia."_

"_Keelah. Just thinking of what remnant technology could be left intact here... I wish we could do some digging for them."_

"_We all want that, Tali."_

"_Hows Veetor?"_

"_Wants to see the city."_

"_We'll give him the chance soon."_

"_Wish I had time to finish that up-link function for my recorder."_

"Yeah, so do I, pal. Perfect excuse to brew up some popcorn." Joker's quip earned him some small chuckles from the bridge crew.

For the past hour or so, the crew of the _Shenlong_ have been listening these 'Quarians' conversation. It didn't prove all that difficult to tap in the channel. According to Cassandra, deciphering the computer language was easy, it was cracking the encryption where the challenge was. 'Like a work of art' she described it. A hell of a complement coming from her.

Next step was building a proper translation program which, again, didn't take very long considering they've been very talkative.

"They sound like kids on a benign adventure." said Keller with a small smile.

"What do you suppose the 'Migrant Fleet' is?" asked Show.

"Colonization Fleet?" said Hood.

"Sure doesn't sound like one" injected the Colonel.

They've learn quite a lot cause of their eavesdropping. Like the fact that the Quarians are in contact with a small number of other alien races. This was going in the history books for sure and Shepard will make sure it mentions how it was SMS who made this happen.

"I believe its time we introduce ourselves."

Everyone in the bridge turned in unison towards the Colonel.

"Now, sir. Shouldn't we wait until they-"

"I didn't mean this instant, Tag. We wait till their back in their ship where they will feel more secure." he gave the XO a cocky smile, "Is that what you where going to say?"

**Prothean Ruins, Team 1**

"Watch your step, Seeto. You trip and your recorder hits the ground hard." Tali tired to reason with the young one in her little crew.

"You know I read a few days ago an article by a Prothean archeologist named Liara T'Soni. In it she stated her hypothesis of how the disappearance of the Protheans is identical to other mass extinctions of civilization that far predate the Prothean." he looked over his shoulder to stare at Tali, "According to her, it happen 50 thoOOHH..."

"SEETO!" Tali rushed to see the Quarian pushing himself up from his tumble.

"_What happen?" _That was Lemm.

"Ah. Fell in a hole. Guess I should've watch where I was going." he retrieve his vid recorder and found at it was still recording everything, "That will be fun to watch. Little help getting out, Tali."

But the female wasn't pay attention. She was staring at the hole he was in, then left and right of the street which is a crossroad.

"I don't think that a hole." was all she said before running to the sidewalk, up a short flight of stairs to get a higher vantage point. "Keelah!" what she saw gave her chills.

"Tali!" Seeto, who work himself out of the hole and followed Tali up, is confused. He ran up next to her, "What's the matter?" Tali didn't acknowledged the question, she just stared at the road. When he turn to look as well, "Keelah!" he saw why.

The hole he fell in wasn't a hole at all. And there's than more than one.

"Footprints." said Tali, the fear evident in her voice.

"Big footprints" said Seeto, "I fell in a giant footprint."

"And they don't look that old." she said.

_**Shenlong, **_**Bridge**

"Hey isn't that where you and Conner trekked through, Colonel?" Jokers received a cold glare as his response.

"We may have to initiate contact with them sooner than we want." suggested the XO.

The Colonel let out a sigh of frustration. "Let open a channel to them."

Before Roa could open a channel, the sensors chimed in.

"A vessel just entered our sensor net. Traveling at speeds of _ten light-years per day in real space._ It just slowed down 200 thousand kilometers out system moving at speeds of over 307 thousand kilometer a minute. Their heading takes them right toward this planet. They'll be here in two minutes." stated Hood.

"Assessment of the ship." Shepard ordered.

"Big, sir. Estimate dimensions are 315-86-48. Design does not match the Quarian ship. Profile: High estimate that its a warship." Ariel informed.

The ship was now on screen. Its indeed a warship. And its now in orbit. From its hanger bay came out half a dozen small vehicles, all heading for the ruins.

"Set condition 2 and have all pilots on alert/standby." Shepard orders.

Again they turned to their CO. This time their faces etched with worry.

"Getting a feeling, sir?" ask Tag.

Silence was his answer. It got the message across as they went to condition 2 and Joker was ready to bring the ship up at a moments notice.

That moment came when the newly arrived vessel opened fire at the surface. Dangerously close to where the Quarian ship sits. The sonic boom resonating as far off to reach even the _Shenlong._

Shepard gripped the armrest of his chair. _'I hate it when I'm right.'_

"_WHAT IN BLAZES WAS THAT?"_

"_Orbital mass accelerator fire."_

"_Who's attacking?"_

Like they heard the question, the now hostile ship broadcast a message on an open channel. It was clear now that the ship was a different alien race given the language is not of the Quarian.

"_Crap! Batarian slavers!"_

"Did he just say 'slaver'?" that was Cassandra.

"_I'm picking up incoming vessels heading towards the ruins and the ship."_

"_Lemm, double back to our position. We need to stand together."_

"_You'll never make it. And even if you get back aboard, that ship is still above us."_

"_I'm not gonna let these bosh'tet but collars on us. We'll come up with something and we will make it out of this."_

_'Thats it!' _Colonel Shepard stood up from the seat with vigor and urgency. "All hands on full combat alert. We're gonna introduce ourselves to these bastards and show them what we think of slavers."

"YES, SIR!" They all said.

"I'm taking my squad and Sagittarius to help the Quarians. The _Shenlong _is to break atmosphere and engage the slaver ship with the remaining squads. Full use of the packs is authorized. You have the command, Keller." with that he left the bridge to suit up.

"You heard him. Joker rise the ship to the surface. Stealth system on active and warm up the weapons. Tell the techs to put armor on our birds. We'll catch these Batarians with their pants down."

He remained standing next to the captains chair, eyes on screen still showing the slaver ship. _'I get my wish after all. Damn.'_

* * *

Authors Note: My Christmas present to you all. I originally intended to post this on Christmas Eve but I wasn't fast enough writing this. And I took my time getting everything right.

Again, I inform the reader that I won't be updating till Mass Effect 3 come out.

I will say that in terms of technology of the three game, I'll be mixing them up a bit so please don't writing any hate review that say 'Why they have this when they don't get those till the third game'.

I plan to start doing Codex entries in future chapters.

Please review the story and Merry Christmas.


End file.
